


Birthday

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friendship, Gen, References to Depression, the v3 cast is all part of the same class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's Ryoma's birthday, but of course he doesn't want anything to do with it, so he stays at home in order to avoid his classmates.Too bad that a certain idiot won't let him be...





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Like all years, the worst day of Ryoma's life has arrived: his birthday.

Oh, how much he loathes that day. All the fake smiles, all the happy birthday wishes...

 

He doesn't deserve any of this.

 

In order to stay out this annoying cycle, this time he's decided to stay home instead of going to school.

It's for the best: this way his classmates won't be forced to pretend to like such a scum like him.

 

 

This is exactly why he doesn't get to the door when he hears the doorbell ring.

His parents are out – eh, typical – so they can't send away whoever is trying to disturb the quiet of that house.

 

It doesn’t matter; if he doesn’t reply, whoever they are will leave.

Yeah, what kind of idiot would’ve stayed there ringing the doorbell when none’s gonna answer them?

 

Too bad that Ryoma hasn’t considered that this person is, indeed, an idiot.

 

For a moment the doorbell stops ringing, and Ryoma thinks that the fool must’ve given up, but soon his phone starts to ring.

Damn it, he shouldn’t have turned it on for that day.

 

He’s tempted not to answer to the call, but with a quick glance on the screen he sees that it’s from Kaito Momota, and it doesn’t take long for him to put two and two together.

He knows that even if he doesn’t reply know, that idiot’s gonna try and try again until his patience runs out, so he might as well answer now.

 

He picks up the phone and he says:

\- What do you want? -.

\- And hello to you too -, Kaito replies from the other side, - Could you open the door? -.

\- And why should I? -, Ryoma asks, - I didn’t ask you to come here -.

Kaito sighs and then he says:

\- Look, I came here on the behalf of entire the class and I have something for you, so please can you let me in? -.

 

… What is he talking about?

Why would he and the class have something for him?

Is this some kind of joke?

 

Ryoma doesn’t reply immediately, so Kaito speaks again.

\- Look, I know we had our disagreements, and that I said something to you that I wish I could take back -, he starts, - So c’mon, let me make it up to you -.

\- Couldn’t you leave whatever you have there and I’ll take it when I feel like it? -, Ryoma asks.

He really doesn’t feel like opening the door. He doesn’t even feel like walking.

 

\- I would, but he needs supervision, I can’t… -, Kaito starts, but Ryoma interrupts him.

\- He? -.

 

What the hell is going on?

 

Ok, now Ryoma’s a bit curious, and this bit of curiosity is enough to make him get up and walk to the door.

He hesitates for a moment, then he decides to open it.

Whatever Kaito has in mind, it can’t really be that bad, right?

Also knowing the guy it’s better if he gives up now, or he’ll have to endure him for the rest of the day.

 

 

He definitely didn’t expect to find Kaito with a box in his arms, and inside of the box… Is that a cat?

As if to prove him right, the cute little beast meows, and Ryoma has to fight with all his strength not to smile, and he waits for Kaito to give him some explanations.

 

\- So, we know that you don’t really like your birthday -, the guy starts, - But we decided to at least buy you a gift anyways -.

\- We wanted to give it to you today in class, but we didn’t anticipated that you were not going to come today, so I volunteered to come give it to you -, he adds then.

 

They wanted to… what?

 

Ryoma can’t say anything because Kaito shoves the box in his arms; he must’ve been tired of holding it for so long.

He stares into the cat’s eyes and he can’t deny that it’s the cutest shit he’s ever seen.

He feels bad that his classmates have felt the need to buy him something for such a horrible day, but he can’t help but to feel warm and happy as well.

 

It’s a really nice thought.

 

He’s about to ask Kaito if he wants to come inside – it’s the least he can do – but the guy cuts him off, saying that he has to go.

\- That eager to leave, uh? -, Ryoma teases him.

He doesn’t mean it, of course, but he can’t pass up a chance to mess up with him a little.

Kaito of course takes it seriously, and he mutters something that Ryoma can’t quite catch.

\- Listen… I’m not doing this to avoid you, ok? I really have to go -, he says then, and Ryoma believes him.

 

He may be dumb sometimes, but at least he’s honest.

 

Kaito scratches the back of his neck. He clearly wants to say something, but it takes some time for him to do it.

\- I mean what I said before… -, he says, - I’m really sorry about the shit I told you -.

He makes a pause, then he continues:

\- I should’ve been more tactful about it, but it just makes me so mad to see you like this… I guess I just want you to get better, but I went the wrong way about it -.

 

Wow… Well, Ryoma wasn’t expecting anything like this. He’s pretty sure Harukawa and Saihara have something to do with it, giving how close the three of them are, but that’s something anyway.

 

\- Don’t sweat it -, he says, shrugging.

He understands, and he isn’t really mad about it.

This is mostly due to the fact that he feels like he deserves to be insulted, but this is another story.

 

\- Oh. Good -, Kaito mutters then. He isn’t even looking at Ryoma.

\- Ok, so, bye then -, he continues, and with that he starts to wander off.

\- Bye -, Ryoma replies, but he isn’t even sure Kaito has heard him.

 

 

Once he can’t see Kaito anymore he sighs and shakes his head, even though he’s smiling.

That idiot…

 

He gets back inside, with the box still in his arms.

He lays it as carefully as possible on the living room’s table. The cat starts to meow and Ryoma starts to slowly stretch a hand towards it.

At first the cat is wary, but then he gives his hand a sniff and he lets himself be touched, and Ryoma starts to gently pet his neck, then his ears, gaining a few purrs.

 

He’s so cute.

 

Now Ryoma feels kinda bad for not having been to school, but the next day he’s definitely going to thank all of his classmates.

He doesn’t deserve it, but he will accept it for their sake.

 

Now, how he’s gonna call his new cute friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the way Kaito treats Ryoma in the game, as well as the things he says to him, like the f-slur etc, but I also feel like that he would apologize about it if someone - more likely Maki or Shuuichi - makes him understand that he's been wrong.  
> I feel like he just wants the best for everyone, but that he doesn't always choose the right way to help.  
> I wish he apologized in game, or that at least they could've adressed the things he says, but unfortunately the devs didn't think about it.


End file.
